


Только тогда, когда я скажу

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, S/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: дела Уолтера с Солом не закончены до тех пор, пока он сам об этом не скажет





	Только тогда, когда я скажу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320022) by [cinnabongene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene). 



1.

Уолт наступал на него, и Солу оставалось только пятиться, пытаясь не отдавить собственные ноги. Бежать ему было некуда, но стоять неподвижно и ждать, глядя на приближающегося Уолта, он просто не мог.

— Послушай, — начал Сол, когда, отодвинув стоявший на дороге стул, Уолт шагнул прямо в его личное пространство. — Эй, послушай...

Он почувствовал, что прижался спиной к стене. Отступать было уже некуда. Лицо Уолтера оказалось в дюйме от его, и Солу оставалось только опустить взгляд.

— Все будет кончено только тогда, когда я скажу, что все кончено.

Сол впервые слышал чужой голос, низкий и глубокий, так близко. Он ощущал на своем лице дыхание Уолта, и от этого по его спине поползли мурашки, а потом Сол почувствовал теплый прилив возбуждения. Он попытался отдать самому себе пару мысленных приказов вроде: «Нет, не надо, сейчас для этого совершенно неподходящий момент», — но они не помогли. Из-за ощущения собственной беспомощности под хищным взглядом Уолта у Сола встал.

Он поднял взгляд, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, но когда их взгляды встретились, Сол сразу понял, что Уолт догадался: тот не просто испуган. И, похоже, именно этого Уолт добивался. 

Подавшись вперед, он грубо стиснул запястье Сола. Тот даже не попытался вырваться, даже когда Уолтер задрал его руку, прижимая к стене рядом с головой. А потом он повторил то же самое с другой рукой. Сол почувствовал, как его колени слабеют, и снова опустил взгляд. 

— Смотри на меня. — Шепот Уолта был больше похож на рычание.

Сол послушно посмотрел ему в глаза — теперь тот был еще ближе.

— Тебе это нравится, не так ли? — На щеках Сола проступил окончательно выдававший возбуждение румянец, и в другом ответе Уолтер не нуждался. — Беспомощный, испуганный, полностью в чужой власти — и это тебя заводит. 

— Возможно, так оно и есть. — Сол старался смотреть на воображаемую точку в стороне от головы Уолтера. — Но, по крайней мере, это лучше чем то, что заводит тебя. 

— И что, по-твоему, меня заводит?

— Да все это. Заставлять других людей чувствовать себя беспомощными. Запугивать их. Подчинять своей власти. Ты — садист. 

Уолтер наклонился еще ближе: 

— Значит, мы превосходно друг друга дополняем. Верно? — шепнул он Солу на ухо. Тот вздрогнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь подавить невольный стон. — Ответь мне.

Сол закусил губу и кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо, — выдохнул Уолт. Освободив запястье Сола, он опустил руку на его ширинку и захватывая член сквозь ткань брюк. От неожиданного прикосновения тот едва не подавился воздухом. — Как же ты жалок. Ты едва держишься, только посмотри на себя.

Он снова грубо сжал член Сола:

— Так тебе нравится?

Сол снова закрыл глаза и кивнул. Ни разу в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько возбужденным и униженным одновременно. 

Уолтер отпустил его, разжав пальцы, но прежде чем Сол успел это толком осознать, опустил ладони на плечи и с силой надавил, заставляя опуститься.

— Эй, осторожнее! У меня больные колени, помнишь? — Он слабо запротестовал, но Уолтер не обратил на эти слова никакого внимания.

Сол сглотнул, встав на колени. Его лицо было всего в паре дюймов от ширинки Уолтера — у того тоже стоял, теперь Сол мог в этом не сомневаться. 

Он не предполагал, что их встреча кончится подобным образом, но понял, что не может найти ни слова возражения.

Наблюдая за тем, как Уолт расстегивает пряжку ремня и выдергивает его из петель брюк, Сол прикинул возможное развитие событий. 

— Подними руки, — сказал Уолтер, и Сол немедленно выполнил приказ.

Туго обматывая его запястья, Уолтер смотрел Солу прямо в глаза, и, конечно, заметил удивление:

— Ты думал, я собираюсь тебя выпороть? 

Сол пожал плечами, насколько позволяли связанные руки. Уолт хрипло усмехнулся в ответ: 

— Готов поспорить, это бы тебе тоже понравилось. Вполне в твоем духе.

Уолт расстегнул штаны и вытащил член. Он почти утыкался в лицо Сола, и тот невольно отстранился. 

— Соси, — скомандовал Уолтер, и, заметив его колебания, притянул Сола за волосы ближе к себе, так, что головка члена прижалась к его губам. — Давай. Ты вполне можешь это сделать. Наш договор того стоит.

Это была правда: несмотря на все непредвиденные последствия, он получал хорошую долю от бизнеса Уолтера, и они оба зашли уже слишком далеко, чтобы останавливаться. Сол послушно взял в рот крепко стоящий член.

Уолтер не стал просто ждать, пока получит желаемое, — двигая бедрами, он толкался глубоко в горло Солу, первый раз тот чудом не поперхнулся, но быстро смог подстроиться и, подавшись ближе, впустил Уолтера еще глубже.

— Ты и раньше это делал. — Это даже не прозвучало как вопрос.

В ответ Сол подался еще ближе. Уолтер застонал, и на секунду тот решил, что баланс сил восстановлен. Уолтера подобное явно не устраивало: он вцепился в волосы на затылке Сола, рывком притянул его вплотную, так, что тот все же подавился и выпустил член.

Этой короткой паузой он воспользовался чтобы отдышаться и попросить о снисхождении: 

— Я не против всего остального, но ты не мог бы хотя бы дать мне подушку? Мои колени меня просто убивают. 

— Чем быстрее я кончу, тем быстрее ты сможешь встать, — просто ответил Уолтер.

— Господи. Ладно, как скажешь, — пробормотал Сол, и, прежде чем он успел закончить фразу, Уолтер подался навстречу, утыкаясь членом в губы Сола.

На этот раз тот подошел к делу обстоятельнее, провел языком по нижней стороне, облизал головку и, когда Уолтер снова толкнулся вперед, в его горло, Сол почувствовал вкус предсемени.

— Сол... — Уолтер двигался все быстрее, грубее, его дыхание сбивалось и голос превращался в невнятный рык.

Сол знал, что именно ему нужно делать: еще несколько раз прошедшись по стволу вверх-вниз, он наклонился вперед, впуская член так глубоко в горло, как только мог, — и все закончилось. Сол почувствовал, как Уолтер вздрогнул всем телом, а потом застонал и кончил. У его спермы был неприятный горьковатый привкус, но Сол заставил себя проглотить все до последней капли.

Сразу же после Уолтер вытащил свой обмякший член у него изо рта, поправил и застегнул штаны. Сол попытался встать, но его руки все еще были связаны, колени не выдержали напряжения, и все, что он смог, — привалиться спиной к одной из декоративных колонн, стоявших у стены. Уолтер хрипло усмехнулся.

— Ты в курсе, что ты — больной извращенец? — спросил Сол. — Развяжи меня наконец. 

Уолтер молча наклонился ближе, быстро распутал ремень и снова надел его, пока Сол пытался подняться с пола, — когда его колени хрустнули, тот поморщился от боли. 

После, все так же не говоря ни слова, Уолтер одернул пиджак и развернулся, чтобы выйти из кабинета. 

— Ну, что скажешь? Теперь все... это кончено?

Уолтер остановился у двери и, обернувшись, взглянул на него через плечо: 

— Да, я бы сказал, что все кончено.

И он ушел. 

Сол опустился в кресло и уткнулся лицом в ладони, пытаясь разобраться в случившемся. Он сделал глоток еще теплого кофе, покатал его во рту, пытаясь смыть вкус Уолтера. 

Опустив взгляд, Сол понял, что у него самого еще стоит и, похоже, сама по себе эта проблема решаться не собиралась. Он вздохнул и нажал на кнопку внутренней связи: 

— Франческа, отмени всех, кому на сегодня назначено. Закроемся пораньше.

Она что-то пробормотала в ответ, но Сол не стал слушать. Он встал и запер дверь, прежде чем вернуться на стул и расстегнуть брюки.

Он чувствовал отвращение, сидя здесь, в своем кабинете, надрачивая, думая об Уолтере Уайте и о том, как тот грубо, беспощадно трахал его рот. Есть такая затертая цитата: единственный способ избавиться от искушения — уступить ему. И именно это Сол сделал: уступил, позволил себе окунуться в самые грязные фантазии из тех, которые никогда не воплотил бы в жизни. Он тонул в них до тех пор, пока не почувствовал на пальцах теплые потеки собственной спермы.

Сол позволил себе еще на миг затаить дыхание, остаться наедине с непристойными мыслями об Уолтере Уайте, а потом открыл глаза и они растворились. 

Взяв салфетку, он пробормотал: 

— Да, я бы тоже сказал, что все кончено.

2\. 

По крайней мере, в подвале стояли две кровати, и Сол был за это благодарен. Если бы она была одна, то ему — Сол ни на секунду не сомневался, что именно ему, — пришлось бы спать на полу. 

Уолтер не обрадовался встрече с ним, но, выплеснув на Сола свой гнев в нескольких отрывистых фразах, замолчал.

Молчание было напряженным, но вполне терпимым. У Уолтера были с собой ручка и блокнот, страницы которого он яростно исписывал планами на бог знает какой случай. Сола это не интересовало, по крайней мере, пока Уолтер не трогал его самого. Скинув обувь, он опустился на жесткую низкую кровать, пытаясь вспомнить, знает ли он хоть что-нибудь о Небраске.

— Эй, Уолт, послушай... — Когда часы показали четверть третьего ночи, Сол, наконец, решился с ним заговорить.

Тот вскинул голову резко, как кролик, услышавший в лесу выстрел:

— Что?

— Время уже позднее. Может, стоит выключить свет и лечь спать? Уверен, выспаться нам обоим не помешает.

— Ложись, если хочешь, я тебе не запрещаю, — огрызнулся Уолтер.

— Да. Но, понимаешь ли, спать со светом немного сложновато. — Сол старался говорить осторожно. Каждое слово было как шаг по минному полю. — Наверняка завтра у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы закончить то, что ты делаешь.

Уолтер демонстративно вздохнул, откладывая ручку:

— Хорошо. Но только потому, что ты не прекратишь ныть, пока я не сделаю как ты хочешь. 

Сол прикусил язык. Лучше всего оставаться тихим, пока Уолтер намерен здесь командовать.

Тот подошел к настольной лампе, стоявшей с его стороны и выключил ее. Теперь комнату освещали только тусклые отблески отдаленных уличных фонарей, проникавшие в единственное окно.

— Так лучше? — спросил Уолтер.

— Спасибо. — Сол опустился на постель и повернулся к нему спиной.

Сейчас, наедине с Уолтером, он чувствовал себя уязвимым. И изо всех сил старался не вспоминать о том, что недавно произошло между ними в его офисе. Ни один из них даже не упоминал тот случай, и иногда Сол даже думал, что все это — только плод его воображения. Извращенная сексуальная фантазия, превратившаяся в ложное воспоминание.

Он услышал, как Уолт ложится в свою постель, и позволил себе немного расслабиться, надеясь, что тот скоро заснет и тогда Сол перестанет ощущать своим затылком его обжигающий взгляд.

* * *

Сол проснулся от собственного крика, эхом разошедшегося по всей комнате, отскакивая от бетонных стен. Он весь взмок, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Солу снилось, что он в пустыне, связанный по рукам и ногам, Джесси бьет его, снова и снова, а Уолт стоит рядом, держа оружие.

— Кошмар?

Услышав его голос, Сол почувствовал как по спине сбегает холодок. Он обернулся. Уолт сидел на кровати. 

— Ты что, наблюдал за мной, пока я спал? Да что с тобой не так? — Сол сорвался на крик, на секунду забыв, что все еще идет по минному полю. 

— Пожалуй, лучше спросить, что не так с тобой. Я все потерял. Своего партнера, свою семью, свою жизнь и свою империю. Но кошмары почему-то снятся тебе. Что такого потерял ты? Гардероб с яркими костюмами? Рекламные скамейки? У тебя хотя бы семья была, Сол? Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь тебя любил? 

Сола физически трясло от напряжения, он не мог даже открыть рот, чтобы ответить.

— Кажется, я знаю, что тебе поможет, — добавил Уолтер, а потом Сол услышал тихий скрип и понял, что тот поднимается с кровати. И идет к нему.

Сол наблюдал за его темной фигурой до тех пор, пока Уолттер не вошел в его личное пространство.

— Эй, не хочешь сказать мне, что ты задумал?

— Думаю, нам обоим не помешает снять напряжение, если мы планируем спокойно поспать этой ночью. — С каждым словом Уолтер приближался все сильнее. Он говорил спокойно, но Солу они показались резкими, как гром. 

— Ч-что ты имеешь в виду? — Сол откинулся назад, пытаясь сохранить хоть какое-то расстояние между ними.

— Не придуривайся. Ты можешь сделать вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я говорю, но он, — Уолтер опустил руку и стиснул сквозь штаны член Сола, — врать не умеет.

Сол с трудом сглотнул, отводя взгляд. Он ничего не мог с этим сделать: он снова был во власти Уолтера и у него от этого снова встал. 

— А, вот ты о чем.

Прежде чем Сол смог понять, что именно происходит, Уолтер навалился на него сверху, стискивая запястья и прижимая руки к кровати. Его возбужденный член упирался Солу в бедро.

— У тебя есть галстук? — спросил Уолтер.

— Пожалуй, пара у меня с собой есть. Зачем тебе галстук? 

Уолтер разжал пальцы, отпуская его запястья: 

— Принеси. 

Он даже не отстранился и Солу пришлось буквально выползать из его тела. Поднявшись с постели, тот быстро направился к своей сумке и закопался в вещи, точно зная, что именно ищет — оранжевый галстук с диагональными фиолетовыми полосками. Он выглядел вызывающе-ярким даже в полумраке, и, взяв его, Уолтер вздохнул.

— Что? — спросил Сол. — У меня был имидж, который нужно было поддерживать.

Уолт покачал головой.

— Возвращайся в постель, — сказал он. — И подними руки.

Сол покорно последовал приказу, почти ненавидя себя за то, насколько болезненным стало его возбуждение, когда Уолтер сел сверху, чтобы связать его запястья вместе, а потом примотать к спинке кровати.

— У тебя есть стоп-слово? — спросил Уолтер.

— Иисусе. — Сол нервно усмехнулся. — Что такого ты собираешься делать, что мне нужно стоп-слово?

— Ответь.

— Да. Просто цвета, как это обычно делают. Зеленый, желтый, красный, понимаешь? — ответил он, отводя взгляд. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уолтер.

Он стащил штаны с них обоих, и, глядя на его узкие белые трусы, Сол пожалел, что не может вставить шпильку по этому поводу. 

Когда Уолтер потянулся к резинке трусов Сола, к тому вдруг вернулось осознание ситуации: 

— Эй, ты ведь в курсе, что у Эда тут повсюду камеры? Что если он смотрит? 

— Сейчас примерно половина пятого. Скорее всего, он еще спит. Но если ему захочется посмотреть, как пара немолодых мужчин трахаются в запертой комнате — что ж, это его право. — В голосе Уолта мелькнула насмешка. — Надеюсь, он найдет это зрелище любопытным.

Сол покачал головой и закатил глаза: да, будь Уолтер на месте Эда, он бы смотрел не отрываясь. 

Он снова обхватил Сола за пояс, и на этот раз Сол позволил снять с себя трусы. Уолтер перевел взгляд на его стоящий член — в прошлый раз Сол видел член самого Уолта, но сам не раздевался. Сейчас они ступили на новую территорию.

Когда Сол начал ерзать под пристальным взглядом Уолтера, тот отвернулся и стянул собственное белье. 

Сол снова перевел взгляд на него. Абсолютно голый, Уолтер замер, нахмурившись, явно о чем-то размышляя.

— Смазки нет, — сказал он наконец. — Полагаю, придется обойтись слюной.

— А если я скажу, что смазка все-таки есть? 

— Где?

— В переднем отделении моей сумки.

С сомнением во взгляде Уолтер встал с постели, направился к дорожной сумке Сола и открыл переднее отделение.

— И почему ты решил захватить с собой тюбик смазки? 

Сол пожал плечами, насколько мог: 

— Всегда стоит рассчитывать на лучшее. Вдруг мне повезет сесть рядом с горячей дамочкой, которая не откажется перепихнуться в туалете самолета?

Не утруждая себя ответом на этот вопрос, Уолтер вернулся в постель. Снова глядя Солу в глаза, он выдавил смазку на пальцы, завел их между ягодиц Сола, и секунду спустя резко протолкнул внутрь, заставив того вздрогнуть от удовольствия.

— Я так понимаю, этим ты тоже раньше занимался, — ухмыльнулся Уолт.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Сол.

Уолтер запустил пальцы глубже, добавил к ним третий — и Сол тихо застонал, снова вздрагивая всем телом. 

Это продолжалось почти минуту, прежде Уолтер, наконец, спросил: 

— Как думаешь, ты готов? 

— Да. Давай. — Сол кивнул, почти чувствуя себя оскорбленным тем, насколько сильно он хотел этого.

Уолтер вытащил пальцы, смазал член, снова навалился на Сола сверху, пристроился у него между ног и, наконец, вошел. 

Сол тихо вскрикнул, едва не подавившись собственным вдохом. Уолт не ошибся, у него действительно был кое-какой опыт, но Сол успел забыть подробности всех ощущений, и теперь чувствовал себя так, будто его нервы раскалились. Уолтер не останавливался, он двигался почти механически, молча, так, что тишину комнаты нарушал только скрип кровати и тяжелое дыхание. 

А потом, чуть передвинувшись, он задел правильное место, и Сол снова застонал: 

— Боже, Уолт...

— Вот что тебе нравится? — Тот снова усмехнулся, повторяя то же движение снова и снова.

Солу показалось, что он превращается в желе. 

Уолтер запустил руки под его рубашку и впился ногтями в его бока, царапая чувствительную кожу: ему явно мало было просто наблюдать за тем, как тот получает удовольствие, — он хотел увидеть боль. Не мог позволить себе что-то подобное со Скайлер — та, несмотря ни на что, была слишком нежной, слишком чистой для такого. Сол — совсем другое дело. Ничего общего с нежностью и чистотой. Он подходил идеально. 

Уткнувшись лицом в основание его обнаженной шеи, Уолтер прихватил кожу зубами, оставляя цепочку засосов от ключицы до нижней челюсти. Сол снова застонал, выгибаясь под ним, полностью растворяясь в происходящем. 

Уолтер снова приподнялся, перенося вес на руки, и внимательно посмотрел Солу в лицо. На секунду тот испугался, что Уолтер хочет его поцеловать, но потом понял, что его взгляд остановился не на губах, а на любезно предоставленных Джесси Пинкманом ссадинах, украшавших его нос и лоб. Уолтер протянул руку и провел по ним пальцами. Сол невольно вздрогнул, чувствуя, как его член пульсирует от возбуждения. Уолтер и Джесси снова партнеры: один оставляет ссадины, другой ими любуется.

Он двигался все резче, все отчаяннее, Сол начал подмахивать, чтобы почувствовать полностью каждый его толчок. 

—Тебе понравилось, когда Джесси тебя бил? — Голос Уолтера снова превратился в рычание, когда тот наклонился к уху Сола. 

Сол только застонал в ответ. Может, он и прокручивал этот момент у себя в голове несколько раз, пока был в душе, но Уолтеру вовсе не обязательно было об этом знать.

— Тебе нравится, когда я трахаю тебя вот так? — продолжил он.

С каждой секундой он подводил Сола все ближе к краю, и тот ничего не мог с этим сделать. 

Со дна глотки Сола вырвался умоляющий всхлип, когда Уолтер грубо прижал свой большой палец к поджившей ссадине у него на лбу:

— А ты шумный ублюдок. Что, если Эд нас услышит? Тебе все равно, да? Пока тебя ебут вот так, тебе плевать на все остальное. Ты просто жалок, Сол. Абсолютно, блядь, жалок. 

Это стало последней каплей.

Сол издал еще один тихий вскрик, чувствуя, что кончает, пачкая спермой живот Уолтера и свой.

Довольно заворчав, Уолтер сделал еще несколько быстрых, грубых толчков вперед, а потом замер с тихим вздохом. Сол почувствовал, как внутри него разливается чужая сперма и, наконец, полностью обмяк, повиснув на связанных руках.

Отдышавшись, Уолтер сел на край кровати. 

—Я так понимаю, тебе все понравилось, — спросил он с ухмылкой. 

— Д-да, — с трудом пробормотал Сол. Каждый вдох давался ему с трудом. Все вокруг было как в тумане.

Уолтер встал и отвязал его руки. Сол потер ноющие запястья. 

— Сможешь сейчас заснуть? — спросил Уолтер.

— Да. А ты? Или опять будешь сверлить меня взглядом? 

Тот покачал головой: 

— Нам обоим нужно выспаться. А утром обсудим одну важную вещь.

Сейчас Сол не хотел задумываться, что могут значить эти слова, поэтому молча позволил Уолтеру вернуться в его постель. Потом — снял рубашку, как смог стер сперму с живота и бедер, поморщившись при мысли о том, что не сможет полностью отчиститься от следов Уолтера, пока не примет душ, — и вряд ли это случится в ближайшее время.

Снова натянув трусы, Сол вытащил из своей сумки чистую футболку, и, надев ее, вернулся в кровать, чтобы погрузиться в беспокойный сон.

* * *

А утром Уолтер прижал его к стене и сказал, что они должны бежать из Альбукерке вдвоем. 

И на секунду Сол даже испугался, что тот сможет его убедить. Он представил себе, как они уедут вместе, куда-то далеко-далеко, днем он будет занимается делами Уолтера, а по ночам — становиться его послушной подстилкой, его жизнь будет полна приключений и опасности. 

Но потом Уолтер зашелся в кашле и оба они вспомнили, как дела обстояли на самом деле: Уолтер был мертвецом без будущего. А вот Сол действительно мог сбежать. И, если ему повезет, — только «если», конечно — он сможет собрать все осколки своей жизни вместе и стать кем-то новым. Он уже так делал. Но для того, чтобы сделать это снова, он должен оставить позади того, кто его жизнь и разбил.

Сол посмотрел на Уолтера, сидевшего сгорбившись на краю той же кровати, в которой они трахались несколько часов назад, и принял решение. 

Сейчас была его очередь произносить эту фразу: 

— Все кончено.


End file.
